


I Don't Need You

by mitkit99



Series: Post Captain America Civil War Stories [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Female Tony Stark, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Liz Allen Stays In New York, Not Steve Friendly, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Odin (Marvel) Lives, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abandonment, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Toni Stark did not need Steve Rogers. After almost dying in Siberia, she proves to the rest of the world just how badass she is and fixes her life.





	1. Prologue

Siberia was cold.

Toni lay on the concrete floor, her back propped up against one of the pillars, bleeding and broken and tired. She was tired of everything, but she couldn’t rest.

If she did, she would never come back.

She reached down to her wrist and pressed the emergency eject button. The suit opened as best it could since the chest piece had incaved. Pulling her arms out of the dented joints, she started pulling at the metal weight on her chest.

She eventually got it off and inspected the damage. Her chest was bleeding. Some pieces of the shrapnel from the wrecked armor and glass from the reactor were digging into her chest.

Turning on her side, she crawled away from the armor, ignoring the metal arm and the shield that mocked her every single second.

She stopped about five feet away from the suit and laid down on the floor. She could see a blood smear from where her chest had crawled across the floor.

She tried to relax, tried to keep her eyes opened. She knew Pietro was on his way, he had told her so before she left for this hellhole. All she had to do was wait for him and Vision.

It was hard to stay awake. Her eyelids threatened to close every few seconds and all she wanted to do was let them.

But she couldn’t.

She wasn’t sure she would wake up again if she closed them and that wasn’t an option. Peter, Harley, and Emma needed her to stay awake, as did Ev, Pietro, Kim, Rhodey, Fury, Hill, Coulson, Vision, Pepper, and Happy. They needed her to come home and fix all this and she need to go home to them.

It felt like hours before Pietro sped into the room. He took on look at her, let out a curse, and was at her side in a second. Kim followed not that far behind, as did Vision, Phil, and Hill along with a few medical personnel.

“Hold on, whirlwind. It’s going to be alright.” Pietro whispered.

She didn’t believe him. But she let her eyes close, wanting nothing more than to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's alive but injured. Ev, Rhodey, Pietro, and her family are pissed and terrified.

Pietro was one of many who were in the Avengers Compound medical bay, waiting for news on their resident genius. He was joined by Everett, Peter, Harley, Emma, Pepper, Happy, Vision, Rhodey, Kim, Coulson, Fury, and Hill, all of whom were pacing or sitting, terrified.

Rhodey had barely been allowed out of his hospital bed, much less the room. He was still in a gown and was pacing as much as he could in his wheelchair. Everett was curled up on the floor, staring at the hallway where Helen Cho and Doctor Wu took Toni down.

She was a fucking mess when they found her. She had been stranded in Siberia for over three hours, injured and freezing. The fact that she had stayed conscious was a fucking miracle.

He and the others were terrified they were going to lose her on the way. The medical team they had brought had to revive her twice on the plane. Her chest was ripped open and burned by the shattered arc reactor. Her right arm was broken, and he would guess that wasn’t the only thing.

Kim was sitting next to him. Her normally perfectly straight auburn and chestnut hair was a tangled mess. Her face was blank and the only emotion he could see in her eyes was utter rage. She was pissed and deadly silent which he knew was never a good thing. The former SHIELD agent was almost always composed except when talking about Rogers or Romanoff. As one of the many victims of the data drop, she had very personal reasons to hate those two.

“Why would she go after them alone?” Kim’s voice was hard and flat. “I know she’s reckless but that was too risky, even with the threat of the other soldiers. She should have taken Vision or someone.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” None of them were to blame. He didn’t know why Toni went alone and it was of many things he just didn’t get.

“No.” Kim sneered. “It was Rogers.”

He couldn’t say anything to that. It was Steve’s fault for all of this. If he hadn’t put Barnes’ safety above all else, Toni wouldn’t be fighting for her life and Rhodey wouldn’t be paralyzed.

“I’m gonna kill him, and Romanoff. I should have done it years ago.” She hissed.

“I’m gonna help.” Pepper promised, sharing a look with Kim. “That bastard needs to pay for this.”

“Speaking of bastards, has anyone called Wayne?” Fury asked.

Ev nodded. “I called him earlier.”

Rhodey let out a harsh laugh. “I’m gonna bet he didn’t answer.” Seeing the blonde’s nod, he cursed. “Fucking moron. He thinks he’s protecting her yet he’s not here when she actually needs him.”

“That’s not a nice word.” Emma stated, her young voice shaky.

Pepper, who was sitting next to her and Happy shook her head. “No, it’s not.” The glare she gave the colonel made him look sheepish.

A few moments of silence later, the sound of footsteps made everyone look up.

Doctor Wu looked exhausted. “She’s alive. We’re getting her hooked up in one of the rooms right now. We are going to have to put her in a medically induced coma for a little while. We also had to use EXTREMIS to fix some of the damage. We’re not entirely sure about the consequences of that but she would have died otherwise.”

The entire room let out sighs of relief. She was alive. Despite everything, Antonia Eloisa Stark was still alive.

Fury, being her godfather, asked a question. “What were the damages?”

The doctor looked slightly apprehensive about their reactions. “She had a major concussion, a gash on her forehead that needed stitches, a split lip, she had bitten through her tongue, a broken nose and a fractured jaw. Her collarbone was broken, a dislocated right shoulder, a broken right arm, a sprained left wrist, four broken and three cracked ribs, internal and external bruising, a pierced lung, third degree burns around her chest area from the reactor, and metal shrapnel protruding from the chest cavity. Her tailbone and left ankle were broken. Her left knee was busted, and her right ankle was sprained. The shrapnel also left some bad cuts and bruises on her chest, arms, and legs. She was also exhausted, dehydrated, underweight, and starting to show signs of hypothermia. She’s lost twenty pounds since Christmas and hasn’t slept good in months, if at all.”

Everyone had faces of horror and anger, many wanting to kill Rogers for this.

Fury cleared his face, using every ounce of his training and turned to Ev. “Why don’t you take the kids back with you first?”

He nodded and gestured for Peter, Harley, and Emma to follow him.

Ev made his way down the hall, trying to be strong for the three kids. Peter, the eldest, was just fifteen. Harley was barely thirteen and Emma was only eleven. All three had lost everything and Annie, his beautiful and brilliant Annie, had done her best to make sure they were happy. She was all they had left, and Rogers almost took her away for them.

And him.

God, did he regret not returning to Annie’s side the second Howard and Maria were killed. Her psychotic father was the only thing keeping them apart until his death and Fury asked his help to keep the intelligence community away from her.

If he hadn’t waited till after Sokovia, she and Steve would never have hooked up. She wouldn’t have felt such a loyalty to stay with the asshole and they could have been together again, years earlier.

It didn’t matter. They couldn’t change the past. All he could do was stay by her side and not leave again.

“Momma.” Emma said, as they entered the room. Annie looked like hell. She was covered in bandages and casts. Bruises colored her perfect face and her lip was busted at the corner. A nasty cut that indeed had several stitches was across her forehead.

His poor Annie.

Emma and Harley made their way over to her, each on one side of the bed while Peter stayed in the doorway, his eyes trailed on her for the longest time. “I should have hit him harder in the airport. I should have fought harder to subdue them all.”

Ev shook his head. “You did all you could. Annie was trying not to hurt them. Any more force and Rhodes would have been the best-case scenario.”

The boy nodded. “They aren’t going to come near her again. Rogers is not even going to see a picture wherever he is.”

The older of the two nodded. “We’ll make sure she’s safe.” Even if they had to die to do it.

~A few days later~

Toni had thought ahead and made some braces for Rhodey before she left for Siberia. Even though he would rather be beside her in the hospital, he had decided to try them out.

They worked fine, just like everything the genius made. Pietro was helping him walk when a knock came at the door, almost causing him to fall.

An old man, they could have sworn they had seen before, was at the door with a package. “Is there a Toni Stank here?”

The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing. “I’m never going to let her live that down.” Rhodey hissed out as Pietro went and got the package.

He wanted to burn it. After opening it and finding that stupid fucking letter and that archaic phone that would have offended Toni’s very existence, all Rhodey wanted to do was take it down to her lab and let the bots burn the piece of shit but they couldn’t do that.

Not until Toni saw it because they were not taking her decision away.

They just hoped they would be on the same page.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!!!

Hey guys.

I'm in the middle of the next chapter so it should be up in the next few weeks.

A couple people have been asking what happened to my story Behind Iron Defenses and I explained before I deleted it but I think I should go over it again. Right before spring break, I got an email from the AO3 committee saying that the story was breaking the terms of service and they threatened to suspend or delete my account if I did not change the story. After a lot of stress and searching, I moved the story over the Wattpad where it is accepted and being continued. To replace BID on this cite, I'm in the process of writing a story where most of the characters from BID are reading an original story about Toni's background, since a lot of you have been asking about it.

I'm going to post the new link for BID here so everyone can find it. 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/143099725-behind-iron-defenses

There it is so go check it out. I also had to edit a few one shots and the originals have been moved to my fanfiction.net account. I believe the link for that is on my profile but I will also leave it here. 

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5667840/mitkit99

There are my main accounts. All of my stories are on them so if you want you can go check them out.

I will have the next chapter for this and for Letters To The Dead up soon. 

Luv you <3

Tori (mitkit99), 


End file.
